paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foggybottom VS Adventure Bay.The war of the Future.
This is a collab between Zumadivesin and Marshall'sFiredUp. Zumadivesin [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marshall%27sFiredUp Marshall'sFiredUp] Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:PAW Patrol Movies* Ryder * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Zuma * Rocky * Rubble * Derek * Mayor Goodway * Mayor Humdinger * Katie * ( More Character`s to be added. ) After a successful Rescue the pup`s were playing at the lookout. When a portal appeared out of nowhere. The pup`s were sucked in the portal.They arrived at a dark and scary place.Then they got captured. But they were rescued by Their Future selves except for future Chase.Then their future selves told them about the war between Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay.'Will the paw patrol ever get back to their own time, or will they stay forever in the war of the future? What happened to future Chase? ''Playing and an Emergency ( Part 1) '' One Beautiful day in adventure bay. The pup`s were doing their morning Yoga,while waiting for Ryder to finish preparing their breakfast. Chase: Pup`s a let`s do the Downward Dog. ( They all did the downward dog.) Chase: Now Upward Dog. ( The pup`s and followed along except for our Dalmatian here.) Skye: Marshall`s doing the Snoring Dog,Again. ( The pup`s and laughed,Then Ryder called.) Ryder: Pup`s,Derek Breakfast! '''Marshall woke up and ran quickly to Ryder.The other pup`s and Derek followed Marshall into the lookout and had their breakfast. ''15 min Later. Chase: Want to play pup`s? Pup`s: Sure. Chase: Do you want to come play with us Derek? Derek: No Thank`s I will just stay here. Chase: Okay. Skye: Let`s play at the Pup Play Park. They all agreed and Ryder gave them permission to play at the pup park.They played tag,Hide and Seek,Marco polo they were having so much fun.Meanwhile at Katie`s,Katie was grooming Cali.Then Katie dropped the brush Cali was so surprised she ran out of the shop. Katie: Cali no! ( Cali ran off to adventure bay. ) Katie: I need Ryder and the pup`s. She then call`s Ryder. Ryder was having his breakfast when his pup pad rang. Ryder: Hello,Ryder Here. Katie: Ryder, Ryder: Hi Katie,What`s up? Katie: I can`t find Cali,she ran off. Ryder: No Job is to big,No pup is to small. ( Pushes the button in special compartment of pup pad) Paw Patrol to the lookout. Pup`s: Ryder need`s us. (the pups run towards the elevator) Marshall: im going to be first, im going to be first (marshall gets past by all the pups and Derek and marshall slips on a rubber ducky) chase: uh oh. skye: oh no. rocky: not again. (marshall bumps into all the pups expect Derek) marshall: guess I took that turn a little to slippery (pups and derek roll their eyes) (one elevator scene later) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: thanks for coming pups and derek, we have an emergency, Cali has ran away. pups and derek: (gasps) Ryder: Skye I need you to use your helicopter and goggle`s to look for Cali. Skye: This pup`s gotta fly. Ryder: Derek I need you to track Cali down Derek: i'll track it Ryder: Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll Chase: wait, what about me Ryder? Ryder: Just stand by Chase. Chase: Yes sir ( in a sad voice.) Ryder: chase show a bit more joy talking Chase: Yes sir (in a less sad voice) (one vehicle scene later) Ryder, Skye and Derek head towards Katie's and Ryder notice's a storm coming Ryder: we better hurry, Skye fly low in your helicopter Skye: ok Ryder Ryder: Derek, see if you can sniff out Cali Derek: Ok Ryder (Scene: Lookout) Chase: why didn't Ryder pick me? Im a good tracker Zuma: i don't know why he didn't dude Rocky: Maybe Ryder wanted Derek to do it this time, plus, Derek is a wolf, so that means he's a great tracker Chase: I know, but ever since derek joined the Paw Patrol, Derek's been getting all the tracking jobs, all i've been doing is setting up cones and blocking traffic Rubble: you know that's not true Chase: "puts his pup-pack and collar on Ryder's bed" Tell Ryder I leaveing Marshall: no, your my best friend, don't leave please Rocky: come on Chase, we need you here on the Paw Patrol (scene change: Katie's place) Katie: thank goodness you made it here ryder, Cali ran away towards the beach Skye: "gasp" oh no, I hope she doesn't get caught in the storm that's coming Ryder: "calls the other pups" pups I need your help as well, meet me at the beach, we're gonna need two trackers for this job Rocky: umm, Ryder....Chase left the Paw Patrol Ryder: What? Why would he leave the Paw Patrol Rubble: I think it's because that Derek was getting all the tracking missions Rocky: we'll be there Ryder, Green means go Rubble: Rubble on the double Zuma: let's dive in Marshall: I'm fired up The other pups meet Ryder at the beach where they find Cali on a surf borad headed out to sea. Ryder: Zuma quickly, your hovercraft Ryder and Zuma go out on their hovercrafts and go out towards Cali but the storm gets worse Rocky: hurry Ryder, Hurry Zuma Ryder: we will- woah woah the strom gets worse by the second, by the time Ryder got to Cali, the pups were sucked into a portal and the storm started to die down Ryder: *shocked* what...just...happened? (goes back to shore with Cali and searchs for the pups and bumps into Katie) Katie, have you seen the pups? Katie: no I have not, why? Ryder: when I was rescuing Cali they pups got sucked into a portal..and..and Katie: oh no.. (hugs Ryder) I'm sorry Ryder, I'll help look you look for them Ryder: t-thank you.. With that, Ryder and Katie searched all over Adventure Bay for the pups but had no luck, the they went back to the lookout where Ryder started to cry because he couldn't find his pups. meanwhile with the pups waking up with them not knowing where they are Derek: where are we? Skye: I don't know.. Zuma: awe we lost..? Rubble: I'm scared..where are we? Marshall: (laying down) someone help us.. Rocky: (laying down beside Marshall scared) Derek: stick together guys, who know what may be out there Rocky: (nods in agreement) Skye: do you know what is out there Derek? Derek: no, but I'll go check, stay together and stay here, I'll be back..I think (Walks away from them looking around to what's out there then he heard yelps and cries and went back to the others but saw them in cages then he turned around when he heard something and was put in a cage himself) PostPoned (Update: July, 27 2015) Latest Update by: User:Marshall'sFiredUp Next Update by: User:ZumaDivesIn